gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
To Earth
Synopsis The Argama cruises through space. Elsewhere, a small shuttlecraft lands in the bay of an Earth Federation battleship and its passengers disembark. One of them is the fearsome Lila Milla Rira, who is on her way to a briefing. Jerid Messa is attending the same briefing and walks into the room just in time to catch the end of a conversation in which the other soldiers are mocking the Titans. Disgruntled, he sits down only to get heckled by Lila. The other soldiers in the room have a laugh at Jerid's expense just before Kacricon Cacooler and Jamaican Daninghan show up. Jamaican begins the briefing, mentioning that based on where the Argama's going, it will have to pass by Earth, and he expects that they'll try to launch an attack on their orbital defense satellites. Over on the Argama, Quattro's up on the bridge monitoring the Federation fleet and consulting with Henken about the upcoming mission, which Reccoa Londe has volunteered to perform. Down in one of the offices off of the repair deck, Astonaige startles Kamille, who's gotten very involved with something he's doing on the computer. Kamille gets up and moves over to a nearby window that overlooks the repair deck, musing about the recovered pieces of the red Rick Dias down below. Astonaige mentions that he's really impressed by the data that Kamille left up on the screen - evidently, Kamille had been designing his own mobile suit - which he'd dubbed the Zeta - by combining elements of the Mk-II and the Rick Dias. Things get awkward when Astonaige suggests that Kamille might be a Newtype, so Kamille takes his data disc and leaves. Kamille disembarks from the lift just in time to see Reccoa pass by up ahead. He calls out to her, but she doesn't hear him. He decides to follow her, only to stop short upon seeing her in conversation with Quattro, who is expressing his concern over her safety. Kamille is able to halt his forward momentum in time, to keep from becoming obvious, but he accidentally lets go of his disc, which sails forward and catches Reccoa's attention. She tries to pursue him to give it back, but is initially unsuccessful. Kamille takes the lift to Emma's, where he asks her how a person as nice as her could end up with the Titans. Before she has a chance to answer, however, Reccoa comes up to Kamille and tries to return his disc. He knocks it out of her hand and runs away, much to the baffled surprise of both women. Reccoa decides to have a conversation of her own with Emma, and begins by asking Emma to water the plants in her room while she's away on her mission. Elsewhere, Kamille comes across an observation room that happens to be monitoring Emma while she's on probation. As a result, he overhears Reccoa tell Emma about the "Colony 30 Incident, in which Bask Om illegally gassed a peaceful demonstration taking place on one of the space colonies. Emma finds it difficult to believe, and Kamille is shocked as well. Henken and Blex, who are in the observation room overhearing everything, decide that they'll take Emma to Side 1, Colony 30 to prove that what Reccoa is saying is true. Back on board the Titan ship, Jamaican is going over the perks of joining the Titans, which impress everyone except Lila. She becomes even more infuriated when Jamaican declares that Jerid will be leading the mission, despite the fact that she has more experience in space than he does. Jamaican reminds her that Jerid technically out-ranks her, and then dismisses the group. Lila starts off down the hallway, but Jerid calls out to her and attempts to take a swing at her. She easily defeats him, and this leads to a conversation in which she tells him that in each new situation or encounter, a different response is required of him - that he can't just respond the same way every time and genuinely expect to get anywhere. This comes as a surprise to Jerid, who is apparently rather clueless. Anyway, Lila claims that this inability to be flexible is why Jerid can't beat the Mk-II, which hits a nerve. Jerid then goes after Lila, practically begging her to tell him how he can fix this flaw. She asks him why he cares so much, and he reveals that he wants to be leader of the Titans one day. Lila sees that Jerid is serious as well as sincere, so she agrees to mentor him. Elsewhere, the Argama approaches Earth while Kamille and Quattro suit up. Kamille asks Quattro about the "Colony 30" incident and why it happened. Quattro replies that it happened because people don't trust each other, and when people don't trust each other, it leads to suspicion and ultimately hatred. Kamille then asks about Reccoa and is told that she's being sent to Earth, and that if he wants to say something, he'd better do it now. As he goes, Quattro muses that Kamille reminds him of Amuro Ray. Up on the bridge, everything seems to be proceeding smoothly, although Blex notes that the enemy must be aware of their intent and probably won't sit idly by. Elsewhere in space, Jerid and Lila are preparing to launch. Lila tells Jerid that her team will go first, and to remember what she taught him, which is that in space, one has to focus in all directions and try to sense the enemy's hostility, even through the armor of a mobile suit. Lila's team launches, then Jerid's. Back on the Argama, Reccoa is undergoing final preparations when Kamille appears. Reccoa is somewhat annoyed, as she'd hoped for some time alone. Kamille initiates some awkward conversation and ends up ogling her. He doesn't know that she is aware of this as she snaps at him to go away. She lowers the canopy to her capsule and Kamille leaves. Up on deck, Quattro launches in the Mk-II along with Apolly and Roberto in order to go take the Solar Plant out, but enemies are approaching. Jerid muses that sometimes keeping your mouth shut can lead to a bigger payoff just as Lila signals to him that she's spotted the enemy. Elsewhere, Quattro and his team begin to run into the satellite network's defenses. On the Argama, Reccoa's capsule, the Hohsenka, is brought up to the launch deck and positioned for takeoff. Kamille, concerned for Reccoa's safety, decides to launch in a one-armed Mk-II just as the Titans' MS team arrives. Jerid is astonished when he sees Lila in action, and finally begins to understand what it is she's trying to teach him. Quattro becomes aware that the Argama and its allied ship, the Mont Blanc, are under attack, and his team turns back to help aid in defense. Unfortunately, the Mont Blanc is sunk before Quattro and his team can get back to its location. Down on Earth, Amuro Ray notices a light in the sky and becomes aware of the battle in space, sensing the feelings and presences of some of the participants but not being able to discern who. Back in space, the fighting is fierce as Quattro finally crosses paths with Lila. The countdown continues for Reccoa as Jerid searches for Kamille. He runs out of ammo on Apolly and throws his empty gun at him. Jerid comes across the one-armed Mk-II and engages it in combat, wondering if its pilot is the same as the pilot of the red Rick Dias. To his surprise, he discovers that it's Kamille. Jerid and Kamille duel as Reccoa finally launches. Noticing that Kamille is momentarily distracted by the launch of her capsule, Jerid makes a lunge, figuring that he'll catch Kamille by surprise and finally disable or destroy him. Kamille, however, reacts with almost inhuman reflexes, pulling out a beam saber and slicing off Jerid's Hizack's arm as he passes by. As her capsule descends to Earth, Reccoa is genuinely grateful for Kamille's actions on the battlefield - it's clear that she's underestimated him. Elsewhere, Lila goes to retrieve Jerid's Hizack and hears him fuming over the radio about how he has to defeat Kamille. She is now genuinely intrigued by Kamille and the fact that he was able to pilot a one-armed Mk-II so well, and she wonders if he might be a Newtype. Lila begins to see Jerid in a different light upon realizing how formidable an enemy Kamille Bidan is turning out to be. Kamille, for his part, is watching after Reccoa and wondering what exactly it is she's planning to do down on Earth. Staff *'Script:' Yumiko Suzuki & Minoru Onoya *'Unit Director:' Osamu Sekita *'Animation Director:' Hiroyuki Kitazume